Daughter of Winter
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Pitch is back, with a daughter to help him rule the world. Now Jamie and his new daughter must help the Guardians defeat Pitch, but also while keeping a secret from Jack. Will Jamie tell Jack the truth and defeat Pitch, or will Disturbia, Pitch's daughter, drive them apart?
1. Prologue

Daughter of Winter

* * *

It was a winter day in Burgess, Sophie was in New York with her husband, and Jamie was still in Burgess. He lives in the same house that he grew up in, but this time he wasn't the only one living in the house.

"Daddy!" A girl, eight years old, with silvery-white hair and brown eyes shouted as she ran down the stairs. "Yes?" Jamie, twenty-six years old, asked as she ran into him. "Let's go outside!" She shouted excitedly. "Okay." He said, somewhat happy too.

As they walked out the door, the girl almost slipped on a patch of ice. "Icica, are you okay?" Jamie asked very worried. "I'm okay Daddy!" Icica said as she ran to the forest. "Icica!" He shouted as he ran after her.

He got to the lake and saw her staring at it in amazement. "Want to pull a prank on Jack?" He asked when he got to her. "Yea-Yeah!" Icica said as she turned around. They went behind a tree and waited for him.

A flash of blue and brown whisked by as a boy, 336 years old, with silvery hair, and ice blue eyes landed on the lake. As he looks around, Jamie picks up a small stone and threw it. It lands next to Jack's feet, and the two hide to not be seen.

Jamie looks to see if Jack is still looking in their direction, but instead he's not there. As they wonder where he is, snow falls on top of them. They pull their heads out of snow to hear a familiar laugh.

"Haha," Jamie sarcastically says. "Very funny Jack." Jack is sitting on a tree branch and laughing at their snow predicament. "C'mon," He says after he lands next to them. "Can't I have a little fun?"

"Jack's very naughty," Icica said while pointing at him. "He's gonna be on the Naughty List." Both Jamie and Jack shook their heads. "Ici, he holds the record." Jamie said while gesturing to Jack.

"Ici?" Jack said confused, hearing the nickname for the first time. "Short for Ice-ih-ka." Icica said sounding each part. "Is she named for winter?" Jack asked Jamie still confused. "Yeah," Jamie said a little embarrassed. "Her mother died while giving birth to her."

Icica was silent after the mention of her mother. "Oh," Jack said after he noticed her sudden change in mood. "Sorry about that." Jamie just waved it off. "It's not your fault," He said upset. "No one could do a thing." He whispered quietly.

"Do you want to meet North?" Jack asked Icica. She just tilted her head in confusion. "He means Santa." Jamie said helping explain it better. She vigorously nodded her head. Jack pulled out a snow globe, whispered into it, and threw it. It shattered and showed a portal to the North Pole. She ran in with Jack and Jamie following.

* * *

I thought of making a little daughter for Jamie, and came up with this! For those who guess who Icica's mother first will be announced in the next chapter!


	2. The Truth

Daughter of Winter

**RIVILvFv** **is** **close**, **it** **is** **a** **winter** **spirit** **but** **the** **spirit** **isn't** **the** **mother**.

As soon as Jamie and Jack came through the portal, they saw Icica awestruck at the scene in front of her. The workshop was full of yetis, elves, and a huge man with a grayish beard.

"Jack," The man said curious yet firm. "Who are they?" Icica was still in awe, her brown eyes as big as the moon. "North, it's me," Jamie said while shaking Icica out of her shocked state. "Remember?"

It took a while but North's eyes lit up immediately. "Ah Jamie!" He shouted and pulled Jamie into an enormous hug. "It's good to see you again!" Icica poked North's leg to get his attention.

"Mr. North," She said trying not to laugh somehow. "Daddy's blue." North looked and immediately released Jamie from his hug. Jamie's face turned from blue to normal, and Jack was laughing a little.

"Who're you young one?" North asked bending to Icica's height. "I'm Icica." She said jumping a little. "She's my daughter," Jamie said still recovering from the hug. "And she loves winter."

North looked calm for a moment, then turned around to Jack, Jamie, and Icica's confusion, and pushed a lever down. In an instant, the northern lights started to glow making Icica freeze in awe.

Golden sand floated in the workshop, and coming from it was a short, stout man glowing golden and looked like he was made of sand. Next was a hummingbird-like woman, whose eyes lit when she saw Icica. Last was a huge rabbit with two boomerangs on his back.

"Who is this cutie?" The hummingbird woman asked with her eyes still lit. "I'm Icica." The woman just giggled in response. "Named for winter," She said realizing it herself. "I'm the Tooth Fairy, but everyone calls me Tooth," She went to the sand-like man and gestured Icica over.

"He's the Sandman, but we call him Sandy," Sandy gave a bow, making Icica laugh, and Tooth flew to the rabbit. "I can introduce myself mate," He said to Tooth, then turned to Icica. "I'm the Easter Bunny, but just call me Bunny."

Icica was so shocked that she ran to Jamie and hugged him by his legs. "I met all of Daddy's friends!" She shouted excitedly, then ran when an elf caught her eye. Bunny and Sandy were talking to North about why they were called, Tooth just looked from Icica to Jamie, and back to Icica.

"Jamie," She said as she flew to him. "Can I talk to you privately?" Jamie nodded and they left to North's room, which she asked permission first, and once they were inside she looked very curious.

"Jamie," She said cautiously. "Is Icica an immortal?" Now Jamie was curious this time. "Why do you ask?" He asked still curious. "Icica has silver hair, no mortal has silver hair," She said trying to piece it together. "So is she an immortal?"

"Please don't tell anyone," Jamie pleaded while being calm. "Icica is half immortal." Tooth was just surprised at the statement. "How is she half immortal?" She calmly demanded. "Icica is immortal but she can be a kid, or teenager, or an adult," Jamie explained calmly. "So she can choose at what age she wants to stop growing and be that forever."

When they came back, everyone just stated in their direction. "What was so secret that you had to tell only Tooth?" Bunny asked calmly. Jamie explained what Icica is and what she can do. "Wait," Jack said after Jamie finished. "You said her mother was dead, if her mother's an immortal, then who is her mother?"

Everyone just stared at Jamie, waiting for the answer. He took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "Icica's mother... is me," Jamie said shocking everyone. "She was born at Jack's pond, but her eyes were blue when she opened them, and when she blinked they were brown. She thought I was the father when she was two, so I told her that I was and lied that her mother died."

Tooth snapped out of her shock and smiled at him. "So whose Icica's father?" She asked snapping everyone out of their shock. "It's Jack." Jamie said embarrassed. Now Jack and Icica were in shock.

"Daddy is Mommy?" Icica asked a little shocked. Jamie nodded and Icica turned to Jack after the affirmation. "Daddy!" She shouted as she hugged Jack. He was shocked at first, but then hugged her back.

When they pulled apart she blinked and her eyes turned blue again.

* * *

I had the first two chapters already in my head, but everyone was pressuring Jamie to tell who the mother is. She was named Icica for the iced pond she was born at, and for the season that her father brings.


End file.
